


One Last Chance

by SleeplessTuesday



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/SleeplessTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Aerith's last night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance

Surprisingly, even when fighting for the planet people can find laughter. Barrett chuckled, Tifa frowned and joked back at him. Old friends with old jokes it would seem, however even after the short time spent together the whole group was laughing and joking in a way that only old friends normally would.

The house was old just like the rest of the village. Each house was made from the rich red bricks created from the strong red mountains surrounding the sleepy backwater village. They'd been welcomed into the largest house of the village that had been surrendered as a inn for the travellers for the night. They'd paid enough gil for the rooms, and even with a large group – they tried to keep to themselves, and stay quiet. However as the night crawled on, that seemed to become harder and harder to abide by.

Darkness had started to overflow the light as the coal fire dimmed and the candles burnt out. Slowly the group was left with a few embers and candles to shine the weary chuckles.

"...We've really seen some crazy things." Tifa smiled, her eyes heavy.

Barret chuckled in his low voice, "Ha, maybe a few." He glanced around the group. Vincent sat in the corner nursing his last glass of wine, while Cid was passed out in the chair next to him. Red lay on the floor next to the dimming fire, happily listening to the conversation while Cait Sith sat beside him, his Mog had long since been left on the porch.

Yuffie never could stay up as late as the rest and had been the first to fall asleep in her chair, almost all of them had at one point or another commented on the manner of which she slept. Some weird method of kicking her legs up over one arm while her head hung near the head of the chair.

Cloud gave his ghost of a smile and drew up his weary eyes to Tifa before moving his head slowly to his side where he saw Aerith resting her head on her arm, perching happily on the edge of her chair.

"I still think Cloud dressing as a woman steals the show." She mused in her soft, playful voice catching Cloud's bright blue eyes. It hadn't been the first time that night that they'd shared a gaze, maybe a little longer than they would have normally.

Cloud rested his hand on his forehead with a timely sigh and sat back in his chair.

"Ya know I'm sorta glad I neva sort that." Barret huffed, looking Cloud up and down then shaking his head.

"It was a sight to behold." Tifa joked back, somewhat enjoying Cloud's obvious misery.

Vincent shuffled silently in his place and gave Cloud a distinctly appraising look. "I'm not sure I can see it."

"You aren't ever letting this go, are you?" Cloud hushed as he drew his gaze back to Aerith beside him.

Lips curling into a wide smirk she shook her head, "Never,  _Miss Cloud_." Relenting to her warmth he echoed her smile and felt his lips curve.

Sharing in a few more stories, eventually Vincent relinquished any hope of keeping his eyes open and retired to his room. He'd left Cid in his seat, normally he was willing to move his friend to his own room, but this time he'd thought it wise to leave the man who'd kept drinking until he'd passed out in his seat.

Soon after Tifa had surrendered to the bliss of sleep and lay back in her chair. Barret had finished whatever he'd been drinking before slinging Tifa into his wide arms and dropping her off to her room. He'd then said something along the lines of 'G'night', before heading to his own room. Silently Red curled up by the fire, Cait Sith's small body seemed to join him in a display not unlike a child clutching to their favourite toy.

The low hum of rest left Cloud and Aerith alone, sitting back in their chairs.

"We should get some sleep." Cloud muttered sitting upright in his chair. He didn't turn to Aerith, but merely looked into the dull embers of the fireplace that had all burned out par a few. The room was almost in total darkness. He rose from his place and traced his eyes over towards Aerith still lying back in her seat.

"Aerith?" He whispered holding out his hand to her. She breathed heavily, her voice moaning softly in the darkness of the room. He bowed and saw her normally smiling, warm face lost from all expressions. It was eerie to see her beautiful face devoid from any emotion, even if she were only asleep he didn't like it. He wanted for her smile to always gift her soft face, for her to always light up the room. For her voice to always bring light to his darkness.

He gently brushed her cheek with his gloved hand as he called her name. Her curly hair fell into his hands and before he knew it he was stroking the strands that fell out of her long braid.

"...Cloud?" A soft whisper escaped her lips as she gazed up to him through the haze of sleep. Her green eyes met his clear blue and even in the darkness they'd caught each other's stare.

"Aerith..." His low voice spoke back. He wasn't sure what he meant when he called her name. He'd only wanted to awaken her, take her back to her room before heading to his for some well deserved sleep.

Blearily she pressed her lips together as she moved unknowingly closer. Merely inches away she could feel his warmed breath on her pale skin.

Removing his hand from her cheek, from his gentle strokes of her long hair, he quickly moved backwards. Standing back into the darkness of the room he reached out for Aerith to take his hand.

Placing her hand in his, she rose up to stand beside him. "This was a good night." She breathed, gazing up to him from her place. He frowned, his blue eyes clouded in sadness, just as they always were. "It was nice to spend time with everyone..."

"Aerith." Cloud began, "Don't talk like that."

"What do you..."

"This won't be over for awhile, but we'll have more times like this one."

Her lips curved into that familiar heart warming smile, "Sometimes I don't know how you stay so strong."

Cloud gave her a deep frown, his face printed in skepticism, "You're always the one who's strong. Always keeping me going - " He caught himself from speaking any more, he hadn't meant to confess in such a way. He blamed the alcohol that they'd all been drinking, along with the lack of sleep that was starting to set in on him more than he'd thought it would.

Face alight, her smile widened as she drew her arms around Cloud. He felt himself settle into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. They'd huddle closely beforehand, but never embraced so delicately, so lovingly.

"You're stronger than you think," She hushed as she rested her head against his chest.

He'd always wanted to feel her in his arms, her skin against his. Given the situation he couldn't bring himself to act upon the feelings that pooled inside him. She'd long since removed her short red jacket earlier in the night. Her bare shoulders allowed him to feel her soft skin against his as he drew her even closer. As he rested his head against hers, the scent of flowers still as strong as the day they had met.

Moving his head he breathed her name into her ear, feeling her soft curly hair against his pale face. She drew back and met his stare. Carefully she pressed one finger against his lips while taking his hand in hers as she moved to lead him away to the hallway.

She pulled him closer. He bowed his head, their lips so close that he could feel her shaky breaths. His arms around her feeling the quickening beat of her heart. That was when he knew that he was the same; she could see his nerves, feel the speeding beat of his heart.

"Cloud?" She breathed, a curling smirk along her lips.

"Hmm?"

"You did look great in a dress."

A laugh escaped him as he ran a hand through her hair, drifting along her cheek. Gazing down at the woman in his arms he felt his lips form into a smile. Not an echo, not a fragment, a pure honest smile. Something she always gave him, a gift she had blessed him with, and now he'd given it back to her.

If only they could have had more nights like this. Perfect nights where all of them could just be people, instead of assumed heroes. Simple folk enjoying a joke, a laugh, or even just a smile.

If only for a few more nights could they have no more worries for the planet, or of crazy men in black cloaks, or of evil corporations. Or even for that unknown future that awaited each of them. Maybe instead they could just have one another and enjoy the closeness that comes with it.

"You know Aerith, tonight was  _almost_  perfect."

"Almost?" Aerith drew a frown on her pale face, her green eyes studying Cloud. "What was missing?"

Carefully he placed his hand on her cheek, and another on her round hips. Drawing in close he pressed her small body against the wall behind, bowing his head he met her lips with his.

She kissed him back, her pink lips soft against his. Fingers gripping against his back, urging him on.

The rhythm was only for them. Like a drum the couples hearts beat to the pace of their lust. Hands caressing cloth, yearning for what is underneath. A kiss becomes a nibble down a neck. A gasp becomes a moan.

"Cloud." Breath scattering against skin, she gazed up to him with full green eyes.

He needed her. He wanted to take everything he could from her, and in exchange allow her to take everything of him.

Before he could give out her name in return, she took his hand in hers. Mystic ancient green eyes meet the otherworldly blue as she walked down the hallway leading to the door at the end.

Pressing her against the door, his slender body weighed against her curved feminine form. Running a hand through her hair, he released her curled brown locks. He kissed her again, and again. Hands tracing along the warmed skin of her bare arms.

"Aerith." he breathes into her ear.

Running her hands through his spiky blond hair she smiles up to him. Returning the warmth, he feels a smile curve along his lips.

He begs himself to ignore all those fears and worries.

She prays for a silence to hush the cries of the planet.

If only for one night.

* * *

 

The morning arrives and with it comes a memory of a dream.

 

A sleeping forest.

A maiden.

And a murderer.

 

She is gone.

The place where she joined him in his bed is now empty and cold.

" _I'll come back when it's all over."_

The maiden had spoken in the dream.

 

...but then so had the murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling I'm going to get complaints about the setting and the way the characters are acting. Basically, after Sephiroth made Cloud go all crazy at The Temple of the Ancients the group ran away to Gongaga to treat their wounds and make sure Cloud's brain wasn't broken. This story takes place the night after, and everyone decided to get a little drunk and stay up chatting. Then that night Cloud has the dream from the game and the next morning is when Cloud wakes up and is told Aerith is gone.
> 
> Please leave comments! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
